


A vice

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: His love life was complicated but there was a sort of explanation for this





	A vice

Maria called it an unhealthy coping method and Naruto agreed with her. He always agreed with her the morning after. At least depending on the situation. His _‘regulars’_ and he really had to take some time out to tell them to stop making a club out of it. Well they the _‘regulars’_ they were his friends and he was with them because they understood that what he could offer was only the moment and his everlasting friendship.

A kind ear to talk to, great sex with they were both up to it. Someone to bounce ideas off of, someone to keep a secret with. Someone to hold their hand during bad times in their life, someone to bear scandals next to, with a head up high and support everywhere.

That was all he could offer and his friends understood. Everyone had their own burdens, trials and for them it was nice to find someone to ease the pain with for a bit. Not that it was easy. Some days were harder than others and not everyone he slept with made it to the list.

Some were too dangerous for him to have access to regularly. Not dangerous as in mob bosses or corrupt politicians or other kind of danger because some of his regulars were dangerous because of the connections that they had.

No some were dangerous in an entirely different way and he knew it. Too much and not enough, that was the problem, so close to what he really wanted, so close but not close enough but he was able to pretend, soothe the pain inside him for a little bit.

Usually he tried to find everything but that but he was only human and it was okay to succumb once in a while once it was not too often. It was okay to pursue someone with the same smile, same hair, or voice. It was okay to go after someone that reminded him of _him._

It was okay once in a while to go after them, take them over and over and take away the pain. The ache. It was okay once in a while. Of course, he realized that they were not him soon enough.

That was okay, but it did not change the fact that he sullied him every time. That it was not enough. Of course some on their own was enough to blank his mind from even thoughts like that. They were the most dangerous. With enough dalliances, with enough exposure Naruto would either lose interest of get interested in them for them and even that would not last.

He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. It was a really nice hotel, not that he had done more than change inside when he had first checked in. He had made plans, gala, hang with Sasuke, avoid his family, put down some feelers.

But there was no way he would have been able to leave them alone. They were hot in their own right, twins, damn. But they reminded him of his brother when he was a teenager. When the memories were the most painful. Where the real darkness lay. Naruto had slept with them because they were hot but he had been hot for them because of their dark eyes and silver hair.

He glanced down at the two sleeping on his chest. He had been able to tell them apart after two minutes of conversation but he was not going to tell them that. It was easier to play the clueless playboy with the slutty reputation. Much easier to deal with things that way, still he doubted they would wake anytime soon, or be up for another round for a few hours. Naruto had been in this situation many times before, he knew what to expect. Still, he could only laze away for so long. His phone vibrated on the dresser and he reached over to grab it. Took some work so he did not jostle the twins sleeping on him but he got it done.

A few messages. He glanced through them answering them oldest to most recent. Sasuke, Deidara. Deidara made him chuckle a bit before he continued on to Mimi’s reports. He got involved in that for a bit, scripting out instructions to her messages before he found the message that had made the phone vibrate.

Obito. If he were to be honest, Obito was his favourite sibling. The one that he really considered family. He might love Kakashi, a love painful that would go unmentioned and unrequited but Obito had watched over him the longest and he tried so hard to still be a brother.

The little brother he had watched over for ages had been gone for a long time though and it made Naruto want to try extra hard to be nice every time Obito reached out a hand. That and he was one of the few people that tried to keep Rin from poking her nose where it certainly did not belong.

Being adopted could not have been easy, especially since Obito’s family or at least distant relatives were around so often. Naruto knew Obito was related to Sasuke, making Obito more family to Sasuke than Naruto could be and he had never really heard the circumstances of Obito’s adoption but he knew Mikoto had been trying for it and that if his mother had not gotten Obito, Mikoto would have.

Obito was an Uchiha, evident by how the other Uchihas tended to gravitate towards him and how he even looked like them. Well… Sasuke did not like him that much but Sasuke wanted to keep his distance from all his family, Obito got the dislike by default.

Still, Obito tried. Yeah he crashed Naruto’s fun plenty of times when Naruto ignored their calls and their summons and it was always the three of them getting in his business but at least Obito tried to explain himself and he tried to give Naruto privacy. He respected Naruto in his own way. He did make a fuss over the scandals and tried to give Naruto the condom talk every time to Naruto’s amusement. As if Naruto would ever not use a condom.

What irritation Naruto held for his family, Obito was rarely the cause. He paused before he opened the message. The simple question about his attendance to day two of the gala. Naruto watched the silver hair covering his chest. He was going to go but he could take some time out and say hi to his brother. He was in a good mood.

_“If you’re alone I’ll see you tonight. Sasuke will be around too.”_ He pressed send before he carefully rolled one of the twins over him onto the other. It was his room but he had indulged enough. Time for business. He paused and unlocked his phone again. Kakashi’s message was still unanswered. He was still upset but… after this night he could try to see him. He would be fine. _“Tomorrow. Breakfast. Just us, you chose public or private.”_ It was hard to hate Kakashi or even push him away. It was just that his past and his sins were impossible to ignore or even escape.


End file.
